


о пчёлах и людях

by nohajwo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohajwo/pseuds/nohajwo
Summary: Отстраняясь, Тэн заглянул ему в глаза и широко улыбнулся: "Я бы так всю жизнь провёл".
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 7





	о пчёлах и людях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of bees & men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167755) by [nohajwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohajwo/pseuds/nohajwo). 



Тем, что оставило Тэна озадаченным и весьма заинтересованным в том, чтобы провести долгое время, разглядывая тёмный потолок, был не тот факт, что первый свой полноценный выходной день за месяц другие члены группы решили использовать не на сон, а на то, чтобы отправиться гулять по городу. Не был это и тот факт, что Джонни, который _так, чёрт побери, хотел_ съездить на площадь с Рождественской ёлкой, о которой все говорили, вдруг решил стать вторым идиотом, пожелавшим остаться в общежитии. Составляя тем самым компанию Тэну, если обнимать его, как будто он какое-то австралийское дерево, а сам Джонни – агрессивно сонная — _«Я хочу спать с тобой, так что подвинь свою симпатичную задницу и засыпай снова» (не то чтобы Тэн был сколь-либо против)_ — коала, может считаться компанией. Что действительно оставило Тэна озадаченным, так это тот факт, что он просто отключился после, самое большее, минуты и проспал весь день в объятиях Джонни, а также то, что проснуться, ощущая тепло тела, было так сладко, что ему показалось: каждое утро до этого было таким же, — что, к сожалению, не было правдой.

Не зная, куда деть свою руку, чтобы та не затекла после того, как несколько, вероятно, последующих часов, локтем будет упираться в живот Джонни (или его, Тэна, рёбра), Тэн согнул её, положив ладонь на плечо Ёнхо. Позже, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что поза его ничуть не изменилась, единственным отличием была перекинутая через его бёдра тяжёлая нога.

«Действительно, как коала.»  
Джонни излучал тепло, настолько, что в какой-то момент Тэну стало достаточно жарко для того чтобы вытянуть ноги и высвободить пальцы из-под одеяла, которым оба были укутаны. Зима была ненормально холодной, и иногда даже под одеялами было не уснуть, что заставило членов группы взять футоны и переехать в гостиную — они оправдали это «сплочением». Они надевали перед сном свитера и превращались в живую массу, в которой каждый делился теплом своего тела, чтобы никому не было холодно, часто закидывая руку на человека впереди, образуя подобие цепочки.

Не отрывая взгляда от потолка, Тэн в какой-то момент пошевелил свободной рукой в поисках руки хёна и, найдя её, сцепил их пальцы, чем заставил Джонни выдохнуть с ухмылкой. Воздух пощекотал ухо Читтапона, вынуждая его дёрнуться и повернуть голову, наконец прекращая исследовать каждый сантиметр белой краски над ними. Смотря на Ёнхо, чьи глаза всё ещё были закрыты, Тэн позволил себе несколько секунд, чтобы рассмотреть красивое лицо, прежде чем двинуться вперёд и прижать кончик носа и верхнюю губу к щеке юноши, и вдохнуть. Ему нравился этот жест, частично потому что Джонни откуда-то знал его оригинальный смысл. Никто в Таиланде уже не делал так, точно уж не в том виде, что почти копировал словарное определение — то есть, в том виде, в каком это делал Тэн, что добавляло этому подобию поцелуя несколько очков.

Пытаясь проснуться, Джонни произнёс: «Я тоже тебя люблю». Он повернул голову, не отстраняясь, и почти клюнул Читтапона в верхнюю губу.

\- Хочу укусить тебя за то, что ты меня разбудил, — промурлыкал он и снова поцеловал младшего, в этот раз, как он мог бы выразиться, нормально. В темноте комнаты, где единственным источником света были голубые лампочки в зарядке для телефона, кожа Тэна выглядела бледной, а на улыбающихся глазах с каждым движением плясали яркие голубые огоньки.

\- Мне было слишком скучно лежать здесь, когда ты спал, а я уже нет. Прости уж, — он пошевелился, поворачиваясь на левый бок и не отпуская при этом руки Джонни.

\- Это просто нечестно, знаешь, так меня будить.

\- Ты всё равно можешь спать где угодно и в любой позе, что мешает тебе заснуть сейчас?

\- Справедливо, — Джонни двинул головой, касаясь челюсти Тэна своим носом, тем самым прося того откинуть голову назад. Читтапон улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и лениво подчинился, открывая нежную кожу шеи, позволяя Джонни поцеловать каждый сантиметр, иногда касаясь кожи зубами, что заставляло улыбку Тэна немного дрожать.

\- Мне казалось, ты хотел вздремнуть? — прошептал он вопросительным тоном.

\- Я не собираюсь отвечать банальной шуткой в духе «Знаешь, чего я на самом деле хочу?», я на это не куплюсь, — Джонни поцеловал его ещё раз, долго и нежно, и вновь положил голову на подушку, хитро улыбаясь. — Если ты настаиваешь.

\- Мне кажется, я хочу подать официальную жалобу, — облокотившись на пол, Тэн приподнялся и положил голову на раскрытую ладонь. — Я люблю идиота.

Ёнхо застонал.  
\- Ой да ладно. Это что, дорама? Да и не ты здесь королева драмы.

Они оба засмеялись. Тэн, высвободив руку, дотронулся до подбородка хёна кончиками пальцев, заставляя того повернуть голову, и наклонился, целуя, в этот раз более настойчиво, касаясь языком языка Джонни, посылая тому мурашки по спине. Отстраняясь, Тэн заглянул ему в глаза и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Я бы так жизнь провёл.

\- Ага, сон — это дар богов, когда ты в айдол-группе, — смотря на Тэна снизу, Джонни наощупь вновь нашёл его руку и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я.

\- И я согласен, — смотря на Читтапона с какой-то неизмеримой нежностью, он притянул его руку к своему лицу. — Знаешь, пары вечностей было бы почти достаточно, — сказав это, он коснулся губами костяшки указательного пальца Тэна, затем возвращаясь к тыльной стороне ладони, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи, иногда раскрывая губы слишком широко и целуя влажно, и каждый подобный раз Тэну казалось, что оставаться под одеялом становилось всё более невыносимо. — Вероятно, — Джонни легко укусил и обвёл языком подушечку его среднего пальца на секунду, — просто вероятно, — в темноте комнаты Ёнхо мог только догадываться, покраснел ли Тэн, но сама идея вызвала улыбку на полных губах, — что если мы добавим ещё одну вечность, то времени станет достаточно, чтобы я мог покрыть тебя таким количеством поцелуев, каким хочу.

Прежде чем взгляд Тэна успел стать беспомощным, юноша стряхнул с себя одеяло, не высвобождая руку, и двинулся вперёд, но его движение на полпути прервал почти яростный поцелуй: Джонни схватил его за плечо и медленно потянул вниз, другой рукой скользя вверх по спине Тэна под его толстовкой. От тепла пальцев по спине побежали мурашки. Рука Читтапона, теперь свободная, словно заныла от отсутствия ласки.

\- _С каких пор ты у нас паришь в непристойных разговорах?_ — внезапно на корейском сказал Тэн, будто желая покрасоваться своим знанием сленга.

\- Что? — хихикнул Джонни, и его левая рука присоединилась к издевательству над спиной младшего. — А, я понял. Там _«шаришь»_.

\- Всё равно, — стоя на вытянутых руках, с отросшими волосами, свисающими вниз и почти касающимися лица Джонни, Тэн смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, взглядом скользя от глаз к губам и обратно. На его спине кончики пальцев Ёнхо рисовали кривые линии; короткие ногти несколько раз во время движения едва ощутимо проводили по чувствительной коже, заставляя Тэна резко вдохнуть и вздрогнуть. Перенеся вес тела на одну руку, Читтапон провёл другой по боку Джонни под одеждой, пальцами считая рёбра по пути вверх и оттягивая ткань, пока пуловер, по его мнению, не был задран достаточно. Тэн чуть опустился, чем вызвал возмущённое «Эй» от Джонни, который теперь из-за неудобства позы не доставал до его спины под толстовкой, и несколько раз поцеловал хёна под ключицами, не рискуя прикусывать кожу, но позволяя себе долгие влажные поцелуи. Когда после длинной дюжины секунд поцелуев груди он двинулся ниже, к животу, Ёнхо зажмурился и издал странный звук.

\- Твоё… дыхание, — он разразился хихиканьем и резко сел, притягивая Тэна за рукав. — Щекотно!

Читтапон, приподняв вверх руки, непонимающе уставился на Джонни.  
\- Тьфу, блин. Есть на этом свете хоть что-то, что тебя не смешит? — он нахмурил брови и одёрнул толстовку.

\- Прости, — Ёнхо потянулся за поцелуем, но Тэн начал вертеть головой и уклоняться. — _Эй, я хочу тебя поцеловать_ , — почему-то на корейском начал он, собираясь быть серьёзным, но заметил дрожащую на уголках губ младшего улыбку. — _Ну же_ , — он встал на колени и сел на бёдра Тэна, пытаясь поймать лицо того в свои ладони. — Посмотри на меня, — снова на английском, — не будь жопой, это моя работа.

Тэн рассмеялся на это, глядя, наконец, на Джонни снизу-вверх.  
\- Ты и так выше, теперь хочешь этим выпендриваться?

\- Ну должен же я доминировать _хоть в чём-то_ , — он покачал указательным пальцем и, пальцами другой руки зарываясь в волосы Читтапона, поцеловал его.

Сгибаясь в спине и наклонив голову, он углубил поцелуй, одну руку положив на затылок Тэна и оттягивая кромку собственного пуловера вверх другой; на секунду разорвав поцелуй, он снял кофту и тут же вновь поцеловал младшего, легко прикусив тому нижнюю губу. Джонни покусывал и облизывал губы Тэна, не отрываясь, пока Тэн не издал приглушённый звук, почти стон; тогда он отстранился и открыл глаза, едва в силах разглядеть теперь слегка опухшие губы и слушая поверхностное дыхание.

«Агрессивно романтичная коала», подумал Читтапон с ухмылкой, чувствуя, как его губы пульсируют, и нежно поцеловал хёна несколько раз, после каждого поцелуя немного отстраняясь, чтобы Ёнхо потянулся за следующим, но был встречен лишь улыбкой.

\- Ты исполняешь свои обещания, молодец, — и ещё несколько поцелуев; затем он расстегнул толстовку и снял её. — Теперь люди подумают, что меня пчела ужалила.

\- Я пожужжу для них, — Джонни оставил попытки получить ещё один поцелуй и покорно сидел, почти полностью замерев, двигаясь после потери ощущения губ своего возлюбленного лишь на миллиметры, больше инстинктивно, чем по своей воле.

\- И что они скажут, что я терроризирую своего хёна? Стыд какой, — смеясь, он провёл очередную за вечер долгую секунду, покусывая в ответ губы Джонни. После того, что показалось обоим одновременно одним моментом и часом, он чуть отстранился и прикоснулся кончиком носа к носу Ёнхо.

\- Мы всё равно очевиднее, чем ответ на дважды два, я гарантирую, — Джонни улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь собой. — То, что ты сейчас сделал — это версия твоего странного поцелуя в цивилизованном мире, добро пожаловать, — он наклонил голову так, что их лбы соприкоснулись, и расслабил плечи, взяв Тэна за руки.

После нескольких секунд, он прижался к Тэну, зарываясь носом в его волосы и руками обнимая тонкую спину. От такого количества контакта обнажённой кожи, Джонни вздрогнул, когда пальцы Тэна прошлись по его ключице, и прижался сильнее.

\- Давай просто ещё раз заснём, — пробормотал он и поцеловал макушку Читтапона.

\- Я могу подумать, что ты любишь сон больше, чем меня, — он едва ощутимо коснулся ключицы Джонни губами.

\- Снова драма?

\- До встречи в следующий раз на SBS, — Тэн хохотнул и тут же пискнул, когда Джонни мягко упал на бок, всё ещё держа младшего в своих руках. Наощупь он нашёл одеяло и укрыл их обоих. 

\- Тэён и Юта будут бурчать, мы как бы почти все футоны заняли, — Читтапон легко поцеловал уголок губ хёна.

\- Тут ещё полно места.

\- Это ты им скажи. Тэён тебя ругать будет. Любя, — промурлыкал он в ответ, сонный из-за внезапного столь близкого тепла обнажённого тела и толстого одеяла. — Мне начинает нравиться твоя идея снова лечь спать.

Улыбнувшись, Джонни прижал его ещё крепче к себе и закрыл глаза.  
\- Конечно, тебе нравится.

Тэн не ответил, ощущая, как его мысли одна за другой ускользают, а каждое ощущение в кончиках его пальцев сливается в одно большое, которое он мог бы назвать разве что по имени человека, в чьих объятиях он лежал, и, засыпая, он улыбался, ведь имя, на самом деле, идеально подходило к этому беспорядочному и бесформенному чувству.


End file.
